Heroes Uprising: The Sign of Chaos
by Abiection S. Puatorus
Summary: When Chaos was alone in the universe, he created the other primordial gods. But now, he has created a child that will be the "Nova Solutio" or "the new solution". After the universe is split in two, the gods create a second set of children for 'the new solution'. But will they be better than the Prima Generatione, the children that split the world into two?
1. Chapter 0

**Heroes Uprising: The Sign of Chaos**

 **Prologue**

 **In the beginning of time, there was the void. A black, misty soup that was filled with emptiness. The god of the void, Chaos, ruled over this. His movement swept matter into a swirling mix, forming a sphere. The sphere, or Earth, soon filled with consciousness and became the primordial being Gaea. Over time an atmosphere developed and became Ouranos, god of the sky. Throughout centuries more primordial gods were made and ruled over their specific regions.**

 **One day, Chaos began to experiment with creation. He willed the misty matter to take the shape of a body. The mist began to compress, then evaporated, revealing the body of a 12-year old boy. Around the universe, the primordials, sensing a disturbance, appeared in front of Chaos.**

" **What is this?" Gaea asked.**

" **It seems that Chaos has been experimenting again," Erebus, god of darkness, said darkly.**

" **You know what happened to your experiments last time," Chronus warned.**

" **Of course you would remember," Tartarus sneered, "being the god of time, you probably remember losing to me in combat every time."**

" **At least I'm not the armpit of the cosmos," Chronus replied snidely.**

" **I'm the god of the Pit! The anti-heaven!" Tartarus whined. Being called the "Armpit of the Cosmos" always struck a nerve.**

" **Shut it, both of you," Akhlys growled.**

" **Uh-oh," Eros, the god of generation, said, "I think it's that time of the month for Akhlys."**

" **Nah," Aether, the god of air, said, "being the goddess of poison and misery makes her salty."**

" **You all need to be more mature," Phusis commented, "maybe a few years in my realm will fix the lot of you"**

" **Nobody wants to be surrounded by nature all the time, Phusis. And stop speaking in an accent," Ouranos said irritatedly.**

" **Sometimes I wonder whether or not I should have created all of you," Chaos said absently, "the universe was so quiet back then."**

 **All the gods stopped and looked at him quietly. Noticing the gods looking at him, Chaos cleared his throat and said, "This child I created will play a significant role in the future. He will be slumbering, to be awakened by me when the universe needs him the most. I call this project Nova Solutio, which means 'the new solution'. His power will be more than all of ours combined. And I suggest all of you to create a child for this purpose. If necessary, this 'second generation' will be the next Primordial Gods."**

" **But Chaos, what if our children turn out to be like our last creations?" Gaea said softly. The gods remembered. The whole universe had nearly-** _ **had been**_ **\- split into two because of the conflict. It had taken the sacrifice of one of them to banish our enemies, and they were microscopically close to defeat that time. "It won't come to that," Chaos said as the other gods left him. Leaving him alone.**

" **Hopefully," he whispered.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heroes Uprising: The Sign of Chaos**

Chapter One: Abiection

 _**Graduation Day**_

 **It was the perfect day.**

 **At least for** **me** **. The sun was shining, music was playing, and everyone was getting along.**

 **It was Graduation Day, and everything was going smoothly. Nothing could be better. Well except for a few things. For one,** **I** **w** **ouldn't be in the center of attention of the Graduation Ceremony.** **I** **had to give a graduation speech since he ran in a speech contest. Also, the head district administrator was coming to give** **me** **an award for leadership, and the highest grades ever in a six-year** **period** **. Suddenly, the principal went up the stage to grab the microphone and said, "May everyone please take their seats please, the Graduation Ceremony is about to start."**

 **We all scrambled to our seats and tried our best to look calm, but inside, we were bursting with excitement.**

 **Thirty minutes later, after all the graduates names have been called and student** **awards** **handed out. The principal motioned for me to come up on stage to present my speech.** _ **Here goes nothing,**_ **I thought. I came up on stage, cleared my throat, and spoke into the microphone.**

 **"** **What lies behind us and what lies before us is tiny compared to what lies within us." Meaning that the past and the future is nothing compared to what we are capable of. Welcome students, teachers, staff, relatives, and everyone who has came here today. Today is a bright day for the ones graduating here and elsewhere today. This day will inspire us and tell us that, 'If you want to succeed, you have to try.' This year may have had its ups and downs, but overall we had fun this year. But my fellow colleagues, our ride has only just begun. We will remember this day not only for the joy we feel to day, but for the strength it gave us to persevere in the future. Many of us might still groan of the tough of having approximately six more years of school excluding college, but it you stay on the right path in life and try, try, try, you have a 85% chance of succeeding in life. This year have taught us many things. Not just in education, but in experience. And thanks to everyone who pushed us along the year, and I say that lovingly, we will forever be in your debt. Now we may not have grown much in age and size, but we have grown enough in here and in here to know what to expect for the difficulty that lies ahead.**

 **Along with all those who shared this year with me, we will all be reaching the goals we think will benefit for us and others to be a better person in life. Life is an ocean, literally. With big fish trying to eat the little fish. We are the little fish right now, but we can change that. We can rise to be successful people. And I don't just mean celebrities and idols, but inventors and other people that will find ways to make this world a better place. You may not know it, but the person near you, that person you always pick on, or even yourself may become famous and important people in the future. Like what Steve Jobs, the Apple creator said, "The ones who are crazy enough to think that they can change the world, are the ones that do," meaning, that if you push yourself and believe that anything you do is possible, you will make a change.**

 **This year was hard for many of us, but we should not think about the bad stuff. We should think of all the fun we had along the way. The bad things this year is weighing us down, so we need to drop that dead weight and make our load lighter. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And the stronger you get, the more lighter your load gets and you have a closer chance of finishing the all the things you did to make it happen. People may say things that hurt your feelings and call you names that get worse every year. And if you decide to believe them, you** **'ll just become nothing. "And if you can't see anything beautiful about yourself, get a better mirror. Look a little closer. Stare a little longer. Because there's something inside you that made you keep trying despite everyone who told you to quit." Prove that they were wrong.** **Humanity was given a gift that no other species on Earth have. Hope. We have hope. And hope helps us move on. Move on from the teases and taunts and humiliations that people throw at you. If someone makes you feel lower than him or her, don't let him or her do that to you. You have the choice to walk away, or let them make you feel like the lowest of the low. Albert Einstein once said, "Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree it will live its whole life believing it is stupid." Meaning, that everyone is special in his or her own way and that they each have a part to help run the machine known as life. But if you let people think you're stupid and you believe them, then the machine will break down and you will be the part that let everyone down. Don't let others do that. You are you. And you are what makes you special. So you know all those things you've always wanted to do? You should go do them.**

 **Let today be a reminder that anything is possible if you put your mind to it. So work hard and you'll see if life has a gift in store for you. Because if it doesn't, then you make it regret not having something for you. And I have only one thing to say to you.** **'** **Your time is limited. So don't waste it living someone else's life.** **'**

 **Thank You** **"**

 **I looked at everyone, watching their reactions to see if I made any impact. To what seemed like forty-five of the about 379 people, they were the ones who were on a more calmer state of emotion than the rest of the crowd. Everyone else was either crying or tearing up. At first, no one said anything for a full ten seconds. Then, applause erupted** **that it seemed like there was a thunderstorm on the move** **. It seemed like their cheers had been connected to a medium size amplifier. The principal came up to the microphone, frantically wiping and dabbing tears with a tissue, and said, "Thank you,** **Abiection** **, for that beautiful, heartfelt speech. May we give another round of applause for** **this** **special student here."**

 **The crowd erupted again with chants and applause and compliments. Not wanting attention,** **I** **gave the crowd a meek smile and fast-walked back to** **my** **chair. As** **I** **sat down,** **my** **classmates praised** **me** **, telling** **me** **how good the speech was and how** **I** **delivered it. Some of the boys gave light teases of what a teacher's pet** **I** **was, but** **really I** **didn't care.** **I** **was ignoring the boys' teases and the girls' flirtatious smiles because** **really I was** **only focusing on one person.** **Sarah Risum** **. She was painstakingly pretty,** **and one of the people I would die for** **. A talented, smart, and patient girl, people were always saying how she was a girl version of me. But obviously they were wron** **g. S** **he...she was something different. Of co** **urse she didn't know of my feelings for her.**

 **Ξ**

 **Soon the ceremony ended and all the students took pictures with their parents. It was a good day.** **I** **was just about to ask** **Sarah** **if she wanted to take a picture with** **me** **when two voices piped up at his side.**

 **"Hey** **Abi** **, want to go say bye to Mrs. Nolan? She's bawling her eyes out over her three favorite students** **in the classroom** **," Tyler Leahy,** **my** **best** **friend** **, sai** **d.**

 **"I heard from Aria that she's giving away gift bags to all her students," Mariela** **Breidsprecher** **, o** **r Mari,** **for short, said.**

 **Mariela** **had been friends** **me** **for as long as** **I** **could remember. Then** **we met Tyler, who joined our group.** **We became an inseparable trio. Then our little group began to grow.**

 **Out of the corner of** **my** **eye,** **I** **could see the rest of** **my** **friends** **walking over** **. The 'Squad', as** **we** **called it.** **Mostly** **everyone was here. Logan, Emma, Chloe, Jacob, Sydney (** **though** **she liked to be called Rider), Sarah, Wyatt, Avery, Kyle,** **Jay** **,** **Shain** **, Isabella,** **Aria** **, Maci, Tyler, and Mariela. Funny, how all of** **us** **were in the same class.** **We** **wer** **e** **the most closely knit group of friends in** **school** **.** **We** **usually worked together on projects or classwork whenever** **we** **could** **.** **We would always fool around, but never turned in an assignment in late or incomplete.**

 **We** **were chatting along while walking along the hallway to Mrs. Nolan's classroom when the** **room to our right** **exploded. "Get down!" Wyatt yelled.**

 **"That looked really dangerous," Logan said.**

 **"** **Really? I didn't notice,** **" Emma replied sarcastically.**

 **"Guys, did you not just notice the explosion from the wall that nearly killed all of us!? We got to go check it out to see if anyone's hurt.** **Let's go** **,"** **I** **said.**

 **We** **all took a step forward. This is what** **I** **loved about this group.** **We** **were always ready to do anything together, no matter how much trouble** **we** **could be or get in. But that wasn** **'t the only thing that kept us together.**

 **We walked over to the destroyed wall. And saw the strangest thing we've ever seen in our life.**

 **It had the head and body of a lion, the head of a goat attached to it's back, and the head of a snake as it's tail.** _ **Is that a chimerae?**_ **I thought. A chill went through my spine. I had read Greek myths of monsters and the creature Chimera, the offspring of the father of all monsters, Typhon, and the half-snake, half-woman monster Echidna. But I thought those things were myths. Though something inside of me said otherwise. But that wasn't what made the others gasp. It was** _ **who**_ **the thing, the Chimerae, was focused on. It took a few seconds to realize who it was after. Then it hit me. It was after me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heroes Uprising: The Sign of Chaos**

𝚻𝝮𝚶

 **(TWO)**

 **Lewis didn't even know what was happening. He was just scrubbing the horse stalls when screaming started in the direction to the pavilion.** _ **Probably just some stupid prank,**_ **he thought. Then he heard the clangs of metal and the** _ **thud**_ **of landing projectiles.** _ **We're under attack!**_ **Lewis leaped up and ran towards the pavilion. It was hard to see it with all the trees around.** _ **We just had to build a camp in North Dakota,**_ **he thought.**

 **He reached a clearing. He looked toward the direction where camp was, and stopped. Fires raged through the structures, and bodies were strewn this way and that.** _ **No,**_ **he thought. The hairs on his neck suddenly poked up. He dodged to the side just as an arrow impaled itself into a tree, right where Lewis' head had been. He looked up, trying to find where the arrow was fired, and who fired it. "Hands behind your head!" a shrill voice cried out.**

" **Why should I?" Lewis replied. He looked around, looking in the direction of where the voice came from. He heard a cry from above him. He looked up to see a body landing a kick to his face, knocking him to the ground and momentarily blinding him.** _ **Damn,**_ **he thought. It wasn't everyday that he had** _ **hostibu**_ **kicking his face from above. Lewis pressed his lips together and threw a powerful roundhouse kick. He felt contact, a shriek of pain, and the** _ **thud**_ **of a body dropping to the floor. When he was able to open his eyes, he saw the body of a boy, about thirteen years old, lying on the ground, trying to breathe. There was a red welt on his neck. His neck was bent at an odd angle.** _ **Oh gods,**_ **Lewis thought,** _ **I killed someone**_ **. Lewis' blood went cold at the sight. He ran away from the boy, into the woods, and was engulfed in the shadows of the trees.**

 **But a force drained Lewis of his energy while in the shadows. A blinding light appeared in front of him, basking him in a burning, piercing ray of light. Lewis lost concentration and had to drop out of the shadows. He fell to the ground below with a jarring** _ **crash**_ **. Lewis groaned. Rolling to his side, another attacker kicked snow into his face. Blinded by the snow, lewis heard footsteps and felt a piercing pain erupt in his left shoulder blade.**

 **The stranger had done something, but Lewis didn't know what the person had done. The stranger stepped back, with something that must've been a sword pointing towards the snow, dripping blood. The pain in Lewis' shoulder had barely subsided as he felt his body being dragged by his legs. He heard the crunching of the boy's- it had to be a boy's- boots crunching against the snow.**

 **All of a sudden, a quick** _ **pfft**_ **filled the air. Lewis felt the boy tense and drop him on the ground and heard the scraping as the boy pulled his sword from his sheath. A loud** _ **CLANG**_ **echoed. Slowly, Lewis painfully turned to see what was happening. What he saw was surprising. The boy, it turned out, was lean and tall and looked about his age, 13. His sword was a sharp, thin blade that left a faint silhouette behind, as it was moving too fast for Lewis to see. Fighting the boy was another boy that appeared to be thirteen as well. The new arrival had brandished a curved, one-sided sword that gleamed a dark turquoise. A** _ **kopis,**_ **it was called. Lewis recognized it from Weapons Class. He swung, and Lewis' opponent blocked the strike and returned with a faster strike.**

 **Lewis was struck in awe as he watched the new boy disarm Lewis' would-be captor. With two swords in his hands, the new boy raised them and smashed the pommels of his swords onto the captor's head. His captor crumpled and fell to the ground, the only sound he made was the crunching of snow as his body fell onto the snow.**

 **The new boy sheathed his sword, threw the captor's sword deep into the forest, and turned toward Lewis. Lewis scrambled backward, which was hard because of his injured shoulder. The boy dropped to his side quickly and put his hands onto Lewis' shoulder.**

" **Don't move," the boy said, his voice that seemed to come as quickly as the wind, and blow as quickly away. Lewis waited as an invisible force passed through his body, then focus into his left shoulder blade.**

 **He felt warmth spread into his shoulder, and his skin rapidly sewing itself back together. Feeling around, he only found a faint ripple of scar tissue from where the blade first pierced his flesh. The boy sighed in relief and offered his hand to pull Lewis up. Lewis got up and looked at the boy with a frightening wonder. "Who, and what, are you?" Lewis asked, his voice shaking slightly.**

 **The boy smiled kindly and stuck out his hand to shake. "My name is Augustus Stratus Mayer, and I'm the son of Aether," Stratus said warmly.**

" **Aether?" Lewis whispered as he shook Augustus's hand. But the moment Lewis's hand touched his, they both blinked out of place with a** _ **pfft**_ **as they were blown away in a flurry of sky and snow.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heroes Uprising: The Sign of Chaos**

 **𝚻𝚮𝚸𝚬𝚬**

 **(THREE)**

 __ **"Umm Abi, don't you think that you should start running?" Haley asked.**

" **No Haley, he should just stand there so that** _ **thing**_ **could kill him right there," Rider said sarcastically.**

" **Thanks guys, knew I could count on you to make jokes about my life's end," I said monotonously.** _ **Ok,**_ **I thought,** _ **how do I get out of this one?**_ **I took in the scene then broke into a sprint. But not away from the Chimera. I ran** _ **towards it.**_ **Suddenly, a rush of energy rushed through me, and my body acted through instinct, as if it knew what to do.**

 **I somersaulted over the beast, which was rushing towards me, and landed gracefully as the monster crashed into another wall. Mrs. Nolan's terrified face paled when she saw what had knocked down the wall. "Run!" I told her. She nodded shakily and dashed out of the classroom. I turned back to the Chimera just as its snake head blew fire at my face.**

 **Green flames enveloped my body as I heard my friends screaming in horror, and pain was beginning to flare up everywhere. I took a deep breath and forced the flames to ball up. Some force allowed me to shape the fire into a ball. I threw the ball towards the snake head, watching in triumph as the head disintegrated into ash. But what was left of the monster howled with pure malice. It looked at me with its two sets of eyes left with intense anger. Pawing the floor, it stampeded towards me again.**

 **I stepped into a stance, bracing myself for death. Then time seemed to slow down. A vibration went through my body and on my left wrist was a G-Shock Wristwatch that glowed a misty black. Out of curiosity, I pushed the button on its side and out popped a circular shield, about 3 feet in diameter, with a black sun in the center. On my back, two swords stuck out in their scabbards.**

 **Deactivating the shield, I unsheathed the swords, glancing once at its razor sharp blades, with elaborate designs like a lightning bolt and trident etched onto their luminous blades. The one in my right let out a sort of peaceful, calm aura while the one in my left let out a chaotic, violent aura. I put the two together by the hilt, and they let out a sort of** _ **click**_ **as they locked together. The two swords let out a quiet** _ **hum**_ **. I placed the swords in my right hand and activated the shield on my left. Time began to speed up again as the Chimera ran towards me. When I had thought the Chimaera was close enough, I bashed the shield against the lion's snout and swept my sword down into the goat's face.**

 **The monster dropped onto its knees as the goat's head wailed in agony and disappeared in a cloud of dust. The lion's head looked at me with pure malice. It tried to stand up but failed. Feeling sorry for the monster in agony, I put the point of my lower sword and pushed down as a voice said in my head,** _ **You have been a worthy opponent, Creator-Spawn.**_ **I looked in alarm at the Chimaera as it dissolved into dust and blew away.**

 **I felt my shield shrink back to a watch and my swords into rings on both of my middle fingers, the chaotic one in pitch black while the calm one was a cobalt blue. I heard my friends stand up slowly, who must've fell to the floor when the Chimaera charged again. They crowded around me and started to shoot out questions.**

" **Were those swords?"**

" **How'd you do that?"**

" **What exactly did you do?"**

" **That was so cool, what you did with the swords!"**

" **Wait a minute, so I wasn't the only one that saw swords?"**

 **I turned towards the voice. It was Sarah. My friends looked at her, not noticing that she was there before. I looked at their faces, seeing their expressions, and realized that they all saw what I really did, except Sarah. "Uhh… don't worry about it, Sarah, they're just joking around," I said confidently.**

 **I glared at the guys to just go with it. They all seemed to take a special interest in checking their shoes for dirt, which there was plenty. "It's okay," Sarah said, "I must be crazy to think that I actually saw swords! But I think I know what I saw."**

 **Sarah then turned around and surveyed the damage, and at this time safety officials were arriving at the classroom and asking my friends if we were okay. A police officer walked over to me after another took Sarah away to question her too.**

" **My name is Officer Reyes. Care to explain what just happened here?" the officer asked. He was around his mid-twenties, with a lean, sturdy stature. I was at his chin level as he looked down upon me. Apparently my 5'5" height didn't seem to intimidate everyone. "My friends and I were just walking down the hall to say goodbye to our teacher after graduation. Then, all of a sudden, the wall exploded and we heard our teacher, Mrs. Nolan, scream. We ran over there and saw something but it disappeared before we could see it clearly. We helped Mrs. Nolan get out of here and tried to see where the thing went. We were pretty sure it was either an animal or a person."**

 **Officer Reyes looked at me one more time before he turned away to join his fellow policemen as the Squad walked over to me. "You guys didn't tell them that I was fighting the thing, right?" I asked. They all said no. Letting out a sigh in relief, I watched as the officer that had been interrogating Sarah was now marching towards me. He directed Sarah into the group and pulled me to a side. "Son," he began, "I just interviewed your girlfriend over there and she tells me that you not only saw what the thing was, she also says that you** _ **fought**_ **it with a sword. Either this is some crazy bullshit, or you're lying."**

 _ **Shit,**_ **I thought. I tried to play innocent but there was no way around his wall-like demeanor. I then felt the same surge of energy from before and in an instant, I was inside of his mind. I could feel his consciousness in my mental grasp, replaying his interview with Sarah. I willed the part where Sarah told him that I fought the Chimaera and talk with me away and felt it dissolve into nothingness. The officer stopped and looked at me, in which I pulled myself out of his consciousness quickly. "What was I talking about?" he asked me.**

" **You were just confirming what that girl saw with me. I already told you that that was pretty much what I saw," I replied casually.**

" **Right, thank you," the officer looked at me one more time before walking away, muttering to himself that he should've taken a sick day. The Squad rushed up to me and asked what had happened. After I told them, I could feel their anger simmering at Sarah. I told them that it wasn't her fault. They reluctantly obeyed, but kept a watchful eye on her. As emergency officials finally began to leave, I turned around and walked over to the edges of the caution tape the police had stretched out, where my parents were waiting. "My god, Abiection, what happened?" my mother asked when we got into our car. My mother looked at me inquisitively. Her blackish-brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.**

" **Some** _ **thing**_ **burst into Mrs. Nolan's classroom as we were going to visit her. It disappeared without us getting a chance to see what it was," I replied.**

" **Thank God it wasn't there long enough for you to get a good glimpse," my dad said, his bald head glinting in the light of the sun, "You could've been killed seeing more than just a glimpse of that thing."**

 **He ruffled my hair before he started the car and drove away from school. My parents took me out to eat lunch at Stonefire as a treat for my graduation. Then we went to pick up my other siblings at their schools, who congratulated me on my graduation. I thanked them, then spaced out from the conversation they were having with my parents as we headed home. Going back to the today's events, I could only see the Chimarae's eyes in my head. I shuddered inwardly. I had the feeling that whatever happened today, it wouldn't stop.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heroes Uprising: The Sign of Chaos**

𝝫𝚶𝚼𝚷

 **(Four)**

 **Time was running out, that was for sure. Natalie ran through the plaza, past the bodies of more soldiers, enemy and friend. She tripped on something. Looking down, she saw the pale face of her friend, Miranda. A daughter of Mars, the ghost of a sneer was on her lips. Natalie covered her mouth, stifling a sob, and ran towards the docks, furthest away from the place of the attack.**

 **Jumping into a chariot and signaling the driver, she looked at the message that the** _ **Praefectus castrorum,**_ **camp prefect, third-in-command of the legion, had given to her. "'Take this to Camp Ithaca, in the southernmost end of Cayuga Lake. When you arrive, throw this in the lake. Go," he had said, placing a** _ **revalans**_ **, revealer, into her pocket before running over to the front line, where camp. reinforcements just arrived. A coin the size of her palm, it had the insignia of the twentieth legion on both sides, a coin only the praetor, legati (lieutenant), and prefectus had. But Natalie, being an** _ **optio**_ **, or a centurion's second-in-command, was chosen to guard it as she delivered the message. All the other messengers had already been sent out before the attack started, and never returned.**

 **Unknown and mysterious, the enemy was, as Natalie went over images of the battle in her head. While running through the camp, she had seen many skirmishes between campers and the enemy. The enemy however, had a suit of flexible armor that was unaffected by some the campers' weapons. They bore a strange insignia on the backs of their armor- a red circle with eight arrows pointing out in eight different directions. Seeming almost invincible, Natalie had watched as campers who went one-on-one with them fall immediately, while when it was two or three-on-one, they eventually wore down the enemy and disposed of them.**

 **Natalie had just reached the docks when a voice yelled, "Stop!"**

 **She turned over to see ten warriors running to her, but she didn't stop. She had almost reached a motorboat when a volley of arrows made her skid to a halt. She threw the** _ **revalans**_ **into the boat and drew both of her swords. A mix of imperial gold and silver, her gladiuses glittered with a deadly resilience that made the warriors shiver, even though they outnumbered her six to one. Natalie was prepared to charge them, fight to her last breath, when a flash of blue and gold crashed into the warriors.**

 **Natalie breathed a sigh of amazement. The camp praetor, Easton Bridge, was a son of Asclepius, god of healing and medicine. Easton had the uncanny ability to heal others with a simple touch, and could heal himself in battle. An excellent fighter with a great personality, his face was scrunched into a dark expression that was seen rarely. He didn't like hurting people, after all, for he was the son of the god of healing and medicine, but when he had to, he was an excellent ally in battle. Natalie watched as Easton charged towards the enemy armed with his weapons, blades derived from the ancient Roman Scissor gladiator. He stabbed one through the torso, slammed the enemy into the floor, then turned to bash the helmet of another warrior with his other hand.**

 **Easton had beaten off most of the attackers, when he looked at Natalie. "Get going!" he yelled. Natalie turned and ran towards the boat. Leaping in, she pulled the cord of the motor several times, feeling relieved to hear the churn of the imperial gold propellers, and steered the boat out of the harbor.**

 **Turning back, Natalie saw that Easton had been overwhelmed more warriors, and was now kneeling, facing a warrior who took off his helmet, to reveal a boy's face of about fifteen years of age, with fiery blonde hair, and eyes that smoldered yellow with the sun's intensity. Natalie watched as Easton spat into the boy's face, the boy raising his sword, and cleaving Easton's head off.**

 **Easton's body fell to the floor, and the boy looked at Natalie. Natalie's line of vision was suddenly cut out as she rounded a corner, and was filled with the mountain that hid the harbor. Shaking off the horror she had just seen, Natalie turned the boat toward Camp Ithaca, still feeling the boy's fiery eyes on her.** _ **I swear,**_ **Natalie vowed,** _ **that I will avenge my camp, no matter what.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Heroes Uprising: The Sign of Chaos**

Quintus

 **Lewis and Augustus soon reappeared on a platform. Lewis fell to his knees. In all the times he used dark teleportation, shadow travel (it went by many names), he had never experienced something like what Augustus had done. It was so soft, gentle, warm, compared to the cold, pulling darkness of the shadows. He yearned for that feeling, of comfort, again. Lewis felt a hand on his shoulder. Augustus's face came into view.**

" **Are you alright?" Augustus asked.**

" **Yeah, I'm fine," Lewis said, shaking off his thoughts, "It's just that I've never experienced something like that before."**

 **Augustus smiled shyly and helped Lewis up. "Yeah, you can expect that the first time you project yourself through the Aether." Lewis shook his head in disbelief. "Aether?" he asked.**

" **Aether, or quintessence, is the substance that fills nearly everything in the universe," Augustus explained, "It was also depicted as the pure air the Greek primordial deities breathed instead of the normal air mortals breathed."**

 **Lewis could barely follow his explanation. Primordial deities? Lewis instead focused on where they were. Windows lined the walls, giving a large view of the cosmos.** _ **But that's impossible,**_ **Lewis thought,** _ **We can't be in outer space, can we?**_ **Lewis asked aloud, "Where are we?"**

" **We call it 'Origins', after the place where Chaos created the universe," a new voice said. Lewis turned in the direction of the steps. A girl clothed in camo shorts, and a olive green tank top. She was standing on a viewpoint, near the windows, and walked down the steps toward Lewis. "Hi, I'm Gemma, Gemma Loren," she greeted, holding out her hand. Lewis shook her hand as she looked towards Augustus. Her dirty blonde hair shone on her shoulders, despite the darkness of space.**

 **"Is this the one from Juno?" she asked Augustus.**

" **Yes, we're still waiting on Seth to find Natalie, somewhere in Iowa. I haven't heard from him yet though," he replied. Gemma sighed and shook her head. "We'll just have to go without them."**

" **Go? Go where?" Lewis demanded. The pair looked at him. Gemma sighed, and lifted one of her hands. A table began to rise up from the ground, made of a smooth, glossy black rock, obsidian. Lewis backed up immediately and materialized a dagger from the shadows, one of the perks and strange abilities he had inherited from being a child of Pluto, god of the Underworld. Gemma held up her hands. Augustus had his sword out in an instant, the tip pointing towards Lewis. "There's nothing to be afraid of," Gemma said, leaning close to Augustus's ear, "What's his name again?" she whispered to him.**

" **Name? Oh, I didn't ask," Augustus said, loud enough for Lewis to hear.**

" **My name is Lewis," Lewis said, standing a little straighter to show off what little height he had, "And I would like to know what is going on."**

 **Gemma sighed, she seemed to do that a lot, and pointed towards the table, which projected a 3-d map of the world. Tapping on North America, she zoomed the map in to show dots scattered all over the continent, each one a different color. He recognized one in southern California, and another near Iowa, which was steadily moving along the map.**

" **These are people that we have been searching for," Gemma stated, "People with extraordinary powers, even more powerful than you of Olympian descent. We have been trying to find them before it's too late."**

" **Too late for what?" Lewis asked. His question was interrupted from an alarm coming from a map, where the dot in California began to pulse with increasing speed. The dot, a mix of blue, green, and black, was beginning to become surrounded by red dots. The dots began to appear on the map, each one increasing in number.**

 **Gemma looked at the map with an intensity Lewis recognized: Hope. She turned to Lewis, and a staff began to materialize from the ground, intricately decorated in swirls, Lewis recognized trees along the drawings. Gemma took the staff and strapped it to her back. "Over time, more of us have begun to disappear, as well of many Olympian descendants. We need to act fast to save this one," she paused to look at the table, Augustus already next to them.**

 **Looking seriously at Lewis, right before Augustus projected them through the Aether, Gemma said, "We're being hunted."**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heroes Uprising: The Sign of Chaos**

 **SIX**

 **Abiection went to his room once he and his family got home. Laying his graduation certificate on his desk, he stood silently in the middle of his room. His room was neat and clean, with a desk in one corner, and his bed in another. He looked up at his ceiling, which contained a painting of the northern lights,** _ **aurora borealis**_ **. Abiection had become bored the winter that year and decided to do an art project. It looked pretty well-made.**

 **He sat down on his bed and recalled what had happened at school again. He remembered holding the sword and shield. The power that rushed through him as he fought the Chimerae. He tried to summon that power again. He closed his eyes and imagined the rush and thrill of the strength that consumed him, and for a minute, he could feel it. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was holding the sword and shield. Amazed, he examined the weaponry. The shield and sword shone with a stunning resiliency, reflecting on the wall a shade of silver, gold, and black.**

 **Putting the shield down, he held up the sword. The sword itself was a work of art. Feeling the hilt, his hand touched a button of some sort. Pushing it down, another blade emerged from the hilt, reminding him of Darth Maul's lightsaber, from Star Wars. He took off the bottom part, giving Abiection two swords. They felt off in his hands, so he switched the swords. Once he switched them, they felt more right in his hands. Abiection could feel it. His right hand held the sword that emanated a brighter aura, while the one in his left radiated a darker aura. Alone, each sword gave off opposite feelings. Together, they formed the perfect balance.** _ **Like night and day, good and evil, yin and yang,**_ **Abiection thought. He willed the swords to go away. The swords shrank down into two rings, one black, one silver. He put the rings on the correct hands.**

 **As for the shield, he shrank it down into a watch, a G-Shock. Abiection already had a watch, but he set that down on his desk. Putting on the shield/watch, he headed out of his room, to where his family was. But when he got to the living room, he stopped suddenly to see his family, on the ground, huddled together.**

 **He felt a sharp prick on the edge of his back. He tried to turn around, but he was hit in the back of his head. Abiection fell to the floor, his head throbbing. He began to get up, only to be kicked back down onto the floor.**

" **Abi!" his father yelled, "Look at me, son."**

 **Abiection looked at his father, huddled with his mother and siblings, tears beginning to well in his father's eyes. Abiection never saw his father cry, he was a man who radiated quieted strength and confidence.**

" **No matter what happens, Abi, know that, we love you Abi, I love y-" his father was cut off when the tib of a knife began to protrude from his father's chest. Abiection screamed in rage, watching as his father drown in his own blood that began to well up in his throat. Abiection's family began to sob, his mother screaming, all of his siblings crushed.**

" **Abi, save yourself!" his mother shouted, "You know you can! Please get somewhere safe!"**

" **No, no no no, Mom, NO!" Abiection struggled to get up but was forced down again by his captor. He watched in crippling horror as his father's murderer slit his mother's throat, then proceeded to strangle each of his siblings to death.**

 **The murderer's face was hideous, more monster than human. He seemed to enjoy carrying out murder, as if it was the only reason he existed. He laughed while he did it, and Abiection's captor laughed and shrieked in glee at the sight of Abiection's family laying on the floor, dead.**

" **Hurry up now, get rid of this one," Abiection's captor said.**

" **There's no rush," the murderer replied, "I sealed the house in a soundproof charm. No one will hear a thing."**

 **The murderer started to walk slowly towards Abiection, his face rippling in faces of glee and delight. Different weapons began to morph and change in his hands. Abiection struggled to stay calm and tried to summon that energy again. But the pain was too great, and looking at his family, laying on the floor, their bodies cooling, he snapped.**

 **Black energy lashed out, projecting sharp tendrils and explosive bursts of power all around him. He felt his captor slump to the ground dead and the murderer drop to the floor, riddled with holes. Abjection ran to his family, trying to see what he could do. But it was too late.**

 **They were gone. The energy lashed out again, and the wall of the house exploded. The sky filled where the ceiling had been, and Abjection threw back his head and screamed, a sound of pain and regret over the family he had never told how grateful and how much he had loved them.**


End file.
